Hold Tight
by Baby Kitty
Summary: After having a fairly rough night Tommy finds a little relief in the form of a new friend. [complete]
1. Night

Disclaimer – You know the drill.

Author's Notes – This could be a prequel to PernDragonrider's 'Quantum's Black Appetites', but it doesn't have to be as it's fine on it's own. 

Sigh it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I had to make the call to either make it an incredibly long one-shot or breaking it up into the night scene for chapter one and the next morning scene for chapter two.

Summary – Tommy's having a very bad night. 

-o-

Night

-o-

"Damn it you're heavy." Dragging the near lifeless body into the front door of his home and kicking the door shut behind him, Eric heaved a sigh. This was not how he had planned to spend his night. 

True he had intended to find someone on his little excursion to the club that evening, possibly even bring them home for the night, though in that original scenario his companion was supposed to at least be coherent enough to walk on their own. 

"My head hurts." 

"I bet it does." Helping the young man into the living room and depositing him on the couch, Eric shook his own head in disbelief over the situation. "Just stay put I'm going to get something for those marks and your head."

Giving a nod, but instantly regretting it as the room tilted all the more, the former Red Ranger slid down to lay across the black sofa hoping that perhaps that may ease his pain to a degree. Of all the things he had had planned for the evening, passing out on Eric Myers' couch had not been one of them.

-oooooooo-

(1 hour ago) 

"I don't like this." Looking at himself in the floor length mirror and feeling extremely idiotic in the leather pants, black dog collar, and unbuttoned black shirt, Tommy shook his head. "I look stupid."

"You look hot." Moving to stand behind his companion and running a hand through his own blonde hair, Smitty gave himself one more check before picking up the leash he'd stashed in the night stand. "Besides I thought I told you I didn't want to hear any complaining, you're still in trouble for that little disappearing act you pulled last week."

"Okay number one you can just put that away unless you intend to wear it, because there is no way I'm going out on a leash. And number two I already told you something important came up and I had to go take care of it." Omitting the fact that that something was a seven-ton metal dragon that he'd had to go destroy with the other former Red Rangers, Tommy took a step back from the blonde. "Besides Mercer wasn't that upset, he understands that sometimes emergencies happen so I don't see why you can't."

Resisting the urge to snarl, Smitty quickly clasped the leash onto the D-ring of the collar; ignoring Tommy's forming protests as he gave a strong jerk. "Yeah that's great you get to take off whenever you feel like it and it's just fine, but me, me who works over time and has to do all the grunt crap for him gets chewed out for being late when my car dies." 

"That's not my fault." Reaching up and removing the leash himself, Tommy fixed the other man with a hard look. "And he's not hard on you because you're late on occasion, he's hard on you because you cut corners in your work. I may be slower at getting the projects done but I at least do them right. And I said no leash. I already don't feel right about going out dressed like this, but I'll call it off now if you don't leave that damn leash here." 

"Fine." Throwing the leash back onto the bed, Smitty was clearly displeased by the Ranger's refusal but gestured towards the door nevertheless. "Go get in the car and remember the second you walk out that door I don't want to hear one word. You want to play the game you play by the rules." 

Grumbling about the rules changing as frequently as the other man's mood, Tommy quickly slid on his boots before heading out, unaware that the leash had once again been picked up and placed in his companion's jacket pocket along with a pair of handcuffs and vile of powder. 

-oooooo-

(Club Zero)

Sitting at the bar and nursing his drink Eric wondered absently why he'd even bothered to come to such a place. He only had a few more days of leave thanks to his recently granted time off due to his last 'special operations' mission, and wasting them in random clubs just seemed to be lacking the appeal it had earlier in the week. "Maybe I'm just getting old." 

Looking around the dimly lit room with disinterest, he made a mental note to at least find a better club next time as this one definitely lacked any and all forms of dignity. The leather clad occupants, and there were indeed many, seemed to all be on something with their speratic dance moves and obvious groping, not to mention he was near certain a few had even passed out on their respected tables. 

Just about to pay his tab and go across town to one of his more frequented bars, the Red Quantum Ranger stopped short as a group of whistles and catcalls where heard near the door. Turning to see who the intended target was Eric nearly chocked on his next swallow of whiskey as he got a look at the lean, spiky haired, leather clad Red Ranger that had just walked in. "Oh my god."

Rubbing his eyes and certain he had to be mistaken Eric watched closely as the boldly dressed but now meekly behaved leader of their last mission stuck close to the side of his blonde companion, obviously unhappy with the attention he was getting from other occupants. 

Continuing to keep an eye on them and feeling his anger bristle as several of the blonde's friends seemed to be taking liberties with touching the former Zeo Ranger, he was uncertain who he was more annoyed with. The unknown blonde who seemed to be in control of the situation or the legendary Ranger who did not look to be fighting off their lewd advances with too much force. 

Moving to the bar and leaving Tommy to be pawed at his partner quickly ordered a drink, unknowing of Eric's sudden and intense dislike of him. 

"Hey." 

Looking at the Ranger and giving a nod, Smitty returned the greeting with lack of interest. "Hey." 

"So I saw you come in with your boyfriend. He's quite a looker." Eric commented evenly, wondering if he should even interfere, but felt slightly obligated considering this was concerning a fellow Ranger. 

"He's not my boyfriend." Receiving his drink and tossing a few bills onto the bar, the blonde gave his new acquaintance a parting smile. "He's my bitch." 

Clenching his teeth and fists at this, Eric was about to pursue the conversation and inform the man that he hardly thought that term was appropriate especially considering his companion could undoubtedly kick his ass when the blonde moved away drink now in hand. 

Returning to Tommy and offering the still embarrassed and now slightly annoyed Ranger the drink, Smitty gave a sharp tug on the collar around his neck urging him to follow the party back towards the rear of the club. 

Torn between following them and leaving as it really wasn't his business, Eric settled for ordering another drink deciding that while he wouldn't leave, he also wouldn't interfere just yet. 

Downing the drink Smitty had given him in hopes of settling his nerves, Tommy moved into one of the three backrooms, thankful when the door was closed and their followers shut out. "So why are we back here, I thought you wanted to dance or something." 

Turning heated eyes on his companion, the blonde was apparently not in the mood for questions. "Did I say you could speak?" 

Lowering his eyes and mentally sighing as the fun of this game was growing more elusive and Smitty's nasty behavior more prominent each time they played it, Tommy was vaguely tempted to end it then and there. "Sorry Master."

"That's better." Taking the empty glass from his hand and setting it on the table that occupied the room, he was mildly disappointed by the accommodations. Here his friends had assured him it'd be a decent sized play area and really it was barely big enough to fit five people with the table and bench as well. Still though it would serve it's purpose. "Take your shirt off."

Raising a curious brow and still wondering why they'd had to come all the way to a club in Silver Hills for this when they could have just played in one of their apartments, Tommy nevertheless wasn't in the mood for an argument. Stripping off the shirt and handing it over he waited obediently for the next order.

"Good, now kneel down and clasp your hands behind your back." Watching as he kneeled in front of him, putting his hands behind his back as told, Smitty shook his head before moving him to the bench. "No lay over the bench this time, you're not going to service me yet." 

Resisting the urge to ask why his hands needed to be clasped then, Tommy suddenly felt himself flush in a sudden wave of heat that he was certain had little to do with lust or excitement as truly he was quite bored with the matter so far. 

Seeing him sway slightly, Smitty moved down for a closer inspection. "What's wrong, slave?"

"I don't know, I just feel hot. It's nothing I guess, Master." Laying his head down on the wooden bench and taking a few breathes he was about to suggest they find another room as this one did in fact seem much to hot now, when cool metal suddenly encircled his wrists and snapped shut with a loud click.

"What…" Moving to see what had been done, Tommy jerked up as he found his hands bound firmly behind his back thanks to the handcuffs. "That's not funny Smitty."

"It wasn't meant to be slave." 

"Ow!" Jerking sharply as he was popped on the ass by something that was definitely not a hand, Tommy gave a growl. "That hurt! I don't like it that rough and I don't like surprises like this. I want the cuffs off now." Yelling as he was struck again this time on the back, the former Ranger had had more then enough. "Damn it Smitty stop it!"

"You don't give commands, slave." Rearing back to catch him with the leather belt again, the blonde was taken by surprise as Tommy quickly jumped to his feet and turned on him. 

"Dragon." Using his safe word through gritted teeth and still unsure if he would reframe from hurting the idiot, Tommy swallowed hard as the belt contacted with his stomach, doubling him over momentarily. 

"Sorry that word doesn't work tonight." Kicking his feet out from under him, he cringed slightly as Tommy landed on the concert floor _hard_. "Do you know what I finally figured out slave?"

Shaking off his stunned feeling and wincing sharply as his Smitty placed his boot clad foot onto his stomach, Tommy's fingers worked quickly to find the release latch on the cuffs.

Catching the jerks of his captive's hands, Smitty shook his head. "Don't bother, those are the real thing. No hidden latch. Now as I was saying, I realized while you were gone incidentally, that I was never going to get that position as head of special projects. If anything Mercer has made it quite clear that I'll be gone within the next month. Sucks don't it? I give five years of my life to that prick and what do I get for it? The shaft. While you, you with your idiotic movie trivia, constant forgetability, and hyperactive behavior, you get special treatment. You get to go off when you feel like it. Do what you please. Take my position."

"So what, you suck and you're going to take it out on me? That's pathetic Smitty. You want to know why Mercer doesn't like you, that right there. He has no tolerance for pathetic cry babies." Crying out as the belt came down with striking force, Tommy tugged futilely at the cuffs. 

"Oh trust me it's not me who's going to be crying after this is over." Opening the door and letting the waiting men inside, Smitty stopped the three newcomers short before they had a chance to reach their target. "Up front." Catching Tommy's shocked look as the three handed over several large bills, the blonde gave an easy shrug. "Gonna be out of the job slave, got to make up the income while I can, you know."

"Smitty I swear to god if you do this I will kill you when I get free!" 

"I'll take the chance."

-ooo-

Just about to down his third drink, Eric wondered briefly if he should just give it up. It had been ten minutes and he'd yet to see Tommy reappear. Though in all fairness a trip to the backroom normally meant the occupants would be gone for a bit of time. 

Still pondering how long was too long to be back there Eric's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shout of anger coming from that direction. Straining to hear over the rythmatic thumping of the music he slowly slid off his seat to move a bit closer. 

"Smitty I swear to god if you do this I will kill you when I get free!" 

Unsure if it was the Red Zeo Ranger's voice or not, Eric nevertheless knew the tone meant trouble and he was not one to allow someone to be hurt friend or stranger. Striding into the back and looking at the now three closed doors he quickly checked the first to find it empty.

Moving to the second and slamming it shut almost as quickly as he'd opened it, he felt his face burn in embarrassment from what he'd walked in on. '_Alright I did not need to see that.' _

"Get off!" 

Shaking the image which was now burned into his brain, the Quantum Ranger shoved his way into the third and final room, growling at the scene before him. "Get off him now!" 

Turning to see who had interrupted their about to begin fun all four men gave somewhat similar snots. "Get out of here."

Figuring the odds of beating all four and keeping himself and the bound Zeo Ranger on the floor from getting hurt were not in his favor, Eric reached into his back pocket with as much calm as he could muster. Flashing his badge to them and hoping it had the desired effect he spoke easily. "Eric Myers Captain of the Silver Guardians. You three either get out here now or I have my entire force on this place in under five minutes. And let me tell you the judges in this town are hardly lenient on potential rapists."

Exchanging looks and seeming to consider it for a very long moment, the three larger men slowly moved away, each fixing the guardian with a look that spoke volumes. 

Once cleared of the extras Eric turned to face the blonde, sparing a glance at his captive and thankful to see he was still for the most part dressed. '_At least I got here before anything serious happened to him.__Though I don't like the looks of those red marks and he is lying awfully still.'_ "Uncuff him now."

"I don't think so." Fixing the interferer with a look, Smitty wasn't about to be scared so easily. "What those idiots didn't seem to realize is that number one you're out of uniform which means you're not on duty right now. And number two even if you did call in your men you'd have to explain to them why you're even here, and won't that make you the popular one around the office." 

"You're right." Closing the door and moving to stand in front of the man, Eric gave him a small smile. "Which is exactly why I'm going to handle this myself." Palm contacting with the blonde's nose, he watched with mild interest as his opponent dropped to the floor. "Now I won't tell you again. Uncuff him now." 

-ooooooooooooooo-

(present)

"Here sit up." Helping his guest up and bracing the majority of his weight against him, Eric resisted the urge to scold the still drugged Ranger as his head fell onto his shoulder wearily. 

"My head really hurts." Unaware that the latest pain was due to his forehead resting on Eric's shoulder blade, Tommy continued to mutter unhappily about the condition of cranium. 

"That's because whatever he gave you has been fully absorbed into your blood stream now. Or did you take it on your own?" Voice harsher then he intended it to be, Eric fought the urge to shake an answer from his patient still angry over the entire situation. '_What the hell was he thinking going with that idiot? Didn't he realize what was up? God how can someone who's saved the world a countless number of times have such little common sense?_'

"I didn't take anything but the drink." Tommy muttered, not fully with the conversation, but aware enough to know his caregiver was fairly ticked off by his tone. 

"You shouldn't take drinks from people like that." Eric responded a little calmer now. Doing his best to reach the lash marks on Tommy's back despite their unusual position he soothed on a fair amount of cooling cream over what lacerations he could see. 

"I'll try to remember that." 

Finishing with his back, Eric pushed him back into the corner of the couch, quickly getting the few remaining spots on his arms and chest. "Are you hurt anywhere else? Are you…wearing anything that needs to be removed?" He asked tantively, unsure of just how to phrase such a question. 

Raising blurry eyes and looking rather confused by this Tommy slowly shook his head. "The leather's getting a little uncomfortable; don't suppose you have anything I could maybe change into." 

Sighing and deciding that if he was going to get anywhere he would have to be more direct, Eric quickly rephrased his question. "I'll give you some loose track pants and a t-shirt to sleep in, but first I need to know if you have anything inside or on you like a butt plug or a cock ring, because if you do I highly doubt you want to sleep in them as it won't be comfortable or good for you." 

Turning red and apparently getting the message very clearly that time, Tommy quickly shook his head, instantly regretting the action as the pain in his skull doubled. "Ow." Placing his head in his hands and holding back a whimper of grief, he forced himself to answer before Eric could ask anything else. "I don't have any of that stuff. Geez what do you think I do."

"Well considering how you're dressed, where you were, and what was about to happen to you I don't think that was a very off base question." Feeling a bit bad as this seemed to only upset him further, Eric decided to let the matter drop for the moment as really Tommy had had a hell of a night and wasn't hardly coherent enough to be given a lecture at the moment. Even more so was the fact that if he thought about it, what right did he even have to scold the Ranger. They hardly knew each other after all, barely ever talked before their last mission with the other Red Rangers, still though he couldn't help feeling miffed about what had almost happened. 

"Alright well come on I'll find you something to wear and you can sleep it off." Helping him up and allowing Tommy to place the majority of his weight onto him, Eric headed for his bedroom mentally kicking himself for not having a guest room and turning the spare into a workout area. '_Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch_.' 

"That'd be nice." Letting Eric maneuver him into the bedroom and onto the bed, Tommy closed his eyes grateful to be laying down once more. "Eric?"

Pausing in his search for some decent sleep wear, Eric turned back to look at his guest. "Hm?"

"I don't know, I wanted to say something profound before I passed out, but I can't think of anything." 

Resisting the urge to laugh as the situation should have truly been anything but funny, Eric shook his head. "Don't worry about it when I tell this to all the other Rangers I'll make up something profound for you to say."

To be continued……


	2. Morning

Author's Notes – Right so I never watched Time Force except a piece here and there to see Eric, but I did do some research and from what I read and what stuff I did catch on the show Eric strikes me over all as a bit of an animal loving hard ass, so thus I sort of made him one in this. 

Really all in all I just hope I got him at least semi-decently in character. 

Summary – Mortified over the events of the previous evening, Tommy has a little talk with Eric. 

-o-

Morning

-o-

Stirring sometime near dawn thanks to rather loud chirping, which Tommy was certain was coming from inside his skull the former Ranger released a pained groan wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep. 

Turning over and determined to do just that, Tommy pulled the red bed covers over his head, moaning when that failed to block out the ear shattering chirps. "Stupid birds. You'd think living on the seventh floor of this place I'd be safe from the little ba-"

Sitting up abruptly as last night's events hit full force Tommy instantly regretted this action as the room and his stomach tilted violently. "Oh god." Dropping back down onto the bed and pressing his palms firmly against his eyes, he took a few steadying breathes. "Don't throw up, don't throw up. Just breathe and forcefully block out everything that happened last night."

Trying his best to do just that but finding it incredibly difficult as he was well aware of just who he would have to face once he left the bedroom, Tommy eventually gave it up and slowly made his way out of the bed and room. 

Stomach still rolling Tommy resisted the urge to go back to bed as he moved through the living room and towards the kitchen to find his host already up, showered, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, with a newspaper and bowl of cereal in front of him. 

Looking up from the paper he was trying to get through, Eric gave his company a tired look still not too thrilled with having had to sleep on the couch in his own home the previous night. "Good morning."

"It's definitely morning, but I'm not sure I'd call it good." Tommy muttered more to himself than Eric. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Mortified and nauseous." Sliding into the seat Eric gestured to, the former Zeo Ranger laid his head on his arms, hoping Eric might simply offer him some Tylenol and not press for details about the previous night. 

"Good, then maybe you'll refrain from getting yourself in a situation like that ever again." Standing and rinsing off his now empty bowl and spoon, Eric poured himself another cup of coffee deciding to wash the breakfast dishes completely after he'd gotten something into his guest. 

Head still on the table, Tommy's response was dry. "Thank you dad."

Sighing and knowing he really had no right to pry, Eric moved to the fridge and poured the pitiful Ranger a glass of orange juice. "You're probably nauseous from whatever drug he slipped into your drink. Be grateful that's all you are." Setting the juice down by his head, he next retrieved the bottle of Tylenol. "Drink that and take two of these. It won't help much, but it'll at least get you feeling well enough to not vomit when I drive you home."

"You don't need to drive me home."

"Yeah, how are you going to get there?" Taking his seat again as realization dawned on Tommy's face, Eric continued. "Though I suppose someone would probably give you a lift if you go stand out on the curb in your collar and leather pants, but I doubt they'd be the kind of person you'd want to get a ride from."

"Oh god." Face red and still buried in his arms, Tommy found himself wishing he'd just stayed in bed. 

"You know I know it's none of my business and all, but seriously I've got to ask what the hell you were thinking getting yourself into a situation like that?"

Now unsure just what he had been thinking, Tommy gave a halfhearted shrug. "I wanted to know what it was like."

Raising an eyebrow, Eric was certain he'd misheard. "You wanted to know what it was like. What, being used?"

"No, being…never mind, you wouldn't get it."

"So explain it to me." When Tommy only shook his head, Eric's patience wore thin. Deciding he'd have to push if he was ever truly going to find out what had happened the previous night and why, the Quantum Ranger used the last card he could think of. "It's the least you could do considering what I went through last night. I was lucky I had my badge you know, if I hadn't or those men had decided I really had no authority while off duty we'd both have ended up on the floor and on the receiving end of something very nasty."

"You're very pushy when you want something aren't you."

"Damn right. I get even worse when I have to sleep on the couch while someone else takes my bed."

Biting the bullet and figuring the other was right in some sense as he had obviously gone through a lot to get him out of there and keep him comfortable and safe for the evening, Tommy rambled off his explanation as best he could. "I'm always in control. I'm always the one that has to handle everything. Even back when I was a teenager it always fell on me. Do you know that I got thrown off a fifty foot cliff, my Green Ranger powers failing, draining my life, and instead of teleporting me out of the gully I landed in Zordon ordered me to call my Dragon Zord as I struggled not to pass out for a second time? Then Kim, god I loved her but that girl depended on me so much in battles I don't even know why she bothered morphing. The second the monster would come she'd scream my name and expect me to handle it, it was amazing no one ever found out I was the White Ranger. Throw in leading three teams, this latest mission, which by the way I was told I was going to lead not asked, I just…I just wanted to let go for once, you know? To not be the one having to handle everything and making all the decisions. To not be the legendary Ranger that others seem to think I am." 

Looking skeptical, but still having some understanding of what Tommy was talking about, Eric pushed a bit more. "So your solution was to find the biggest asshole you could and let him dominate you?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. It was just supposed to be a game. Something to release the tension. I didn't know Smitty would pull something like that." '_Or did I? I had a weird feeling that evening; I should have listened to my instincts and not gone. God some Ranger I am, I can save the world ten times over, but when it comes to one manipulative prick I land flat on my face._' Opening the bottle Eric had set before him and swallowing two of the pills, Tommy just hoped the other man would keep his knowledge of his stupidity to himself. All he needed was for the other red wearing Rangers to find out about this. 

As if reading his thoughts, Eric's voice softened a touch as his fingers came out to glide through the miserable Zeo Ranger's hair. "You need to be more careful with games like that Tommy. How long did you even know this guy before you dove into this?"

"Few months, we both work for Anton Mercer in the special projects division. We didn't start off on the best of terms, but I don't know we started hanging out and found we had some things in common. Then one night we were fooling around and he got kind of rough and it just sort of developed from there." Sparing a glance up, Tommy wasn't surprised to see the exasperated look on the other man's face. "You think I'm an idiot don't you."

Choosing his words carefully as Eric truly did think that a very idiotic way to become involved in such a trust centered game, he nevertheless didn't think that cutting Tommy down any further would be helpful. "No I think that you're stressed out and need something to help with that, but you have to be more careful about who you do things of that nature with because chances are next time I won't be there to save your ass, and I do mean that quite literally." 

Muttering something about being well aware of that and grateful for said saving, Tommy frowned as Eric once more got up to place their now empty cups into the sink with the cereal bowl. '_He's a little OCD isn't he_.'

Filling the sink with water and washing the few dishes in it, Eric continued on with the conversation unaware of Tommy's now growing awareness of how spick and span the kitchen and no doubt rest of the house was. "You know I understand why you might like such a game. I mean I myself have played it on occasion, though not the role you seem to prefer, but you really do need to be more careful who you play it with. Why don't you find someone you know you can trust, huh? Like Jason."

Head coming up fully at this, Tommy winced at his own abrupt movement before repeating the suggested name in disbelief. "Jason?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty big guy, I'm sure he could play a dominate role fairly easily. Plus you two are good friends right? So he won't hurt you or take advantage of the situation. Probably even understand why you'd want to play at such a thing if you explain it to him like you did to me."

Certain Eric had now lost his mind, or perhaps just had a skewed view on his relationship with the original Red Ranger, Tommy went with the easiest argument he could find. "Jason's straight."

Snickering and letting the water out of the sink, Eric began drying and putting away the now clean dishes. "Uh huh, sure he is."

"He is. Besides I can't go telling my friends any of this, geez I'd never hear the end of it." At Eric's confused look, Tommy scowled in what was clearly half true annoyance. "Don't think I didn't hear what you all said after the mission. You weren't exactly quiet with your remarks about me. That's all I need is to give you guys more things to make fun of me about." 

Suddenly feeling rather bad about their joking at Tommy's expense, despite that being all it had been, Eric took his seat again. "They, we all didn't really mean anything by all that. We were just playing around, still hyper from the mission. I'm sorry, we thought you were far enough away and even then we didn't really mean any harm so it didn't strike us as something that would have bothered you if you had heard."

"Yeah well it did."

"I'm sorry. In all fairness though all I said was that my Zord could eat your Dragon Zord for lunch." Smiling when this only made the other groan, Eric made a quick mental note to perhaps mention to the others next time they got together that joking at their leader's expense was not something he thought of as a good idea anymore. "So if you're so worried about it, how come you told me?"

Snorting Tommy fixed him with a 'duh' look. "You didn't give me much of a choice."

Finding this true and once more feeling a little bad, Eric quickly shifted topics. "So this Smitty guy, he's not going to give you any problems is he? I mean I saw the guy, he's a big bigger then you, but from my brief encounter with him it's pretty clear he can't fight for crap."

"No, don't worry about it. I doubt he'll do anything but avoid me for fear I'll kill him after that. Plus he said half the reason he even did it was because he was mad I'd basically taken his job and he was getting fired next month. Maybe I'll go mention to Mercer that he should make it next week instead." 

"Good." Not bothering to tell him that he'd more or less broken the blonde's nose and probably his wrist when he'd still refused to comply and give him the keys to the cuffs, Eric figured it'd be a nice enough surprise come Monday. 

Laying his head back down as the chirping that had originally woke him began again, Tommy suddenly realized with mild surprise that it wasn't coming from outside but from the living room instead. "Why do you have birds?"

"I find them soothing."

Finding that hard to believe as the incessant chirping was anything but soothing after the night he'd had, Tommy wondered if perhaps he should suggest Eric get a cat instead. "They're loud."

Smiling and enjoying the small bit of noise unlike his guest, Eric shook his head. "They're talking."

"What are they saying?"

Unable to help himself the Quantum Ranger responded in a fairly teasing tone. "They're saying that this is going to make one hell of a story come the next Ranger reunion."

Unsure if he should beat his own head against the table or that of his host, Tommy settled for continuing to let it lie on his arms as it was. "I'd like to appeal to your sense of moral decency and ask that you please not ever tell anyone about this ever."

Reaching out and once again finding his fingers in the other Ranger's short hair, Eric thought it over a moment before deciding to take a small yet calculated risk. After all he was fairly certain that his act of hero had put him in some favor with the other Ranger so why not take a bit of a chance. "I'll make you a deal, I won't tell anyone if you go have dinner with me tonight."

Unsure he'd heard correctly, Tommy opened his eyes, but remained as he was knowing that moving his head up would end the rather pleasant strokes on his aching skull. "You want me to have dinner with you? Is that all?"

Reaching his free hand across the table to where he'd thrown the Zeo Ranger's collar the other night after he'd removed it and got him into bed, Eric set it down beside him. "And you don't let any more jerks put this collar around your neck."

"Don't like the collar huh?" Eyeing the thing with mild distaste as he wasn't certain he liked it all that much either, Tommy was fairly surprised by the other's response. 

"I never said that. I just said don't let anymore jerks put it on you."

Now unable to help lifting his head, Tommy fixed the other man with an odd look, uncertain if he was understanding Eric's subtle statements correctly or not. "And who should I let put it on me then?"

"Well considering you didn't like my earlier suggestion of Jason, maybe you should look into another former red wearing Ranger. Maybe one that already commands respect and goes by Sir in his line of work."

Barely holding back a smile, Tommy put on the impression of considering it for a moment. "I think I know who you're referring to, but I don't really see myself becoming involved with Wes. Just not my type you know. After all I think I've had my fill of blondes." 

"Uh huh, and what exactly is you're type then?" Eric pressed, rolling his eyes at the mention of Wes.

"I don't know, someone who's not going to drug and handcuff me when I'm not looking." Lost for what else to say Tommy settled for simply studying the Quantum Ranger quietly for a moment, before being struck by a rather odd thought. "Hey you're not wearing your beret. I thought that thing was permanently attached to your head."

"I'm allowed to surgically remove it on Saturdays." 

"Pity, I thought it looked good on you." 

Thinking this over and looking first at the collar then back at Tommy, Eric finally thought up what he believed to be a fair response. "I'll tell you what, after dinner I'll wear the beret if you wear the collar." 

Smiling and fairly certain he wasn't going to be returning to Reefside anytime that night, Tommy once more laid his head on the table, all but purring as the fingers returned to his hair. "We'll see."

The End


End file.
